Love with a threat
by spoiledprincess24
Summary: Sophia is moving from Maryland to La push to live with her cousin to finish out her senior year in high school. And it hopes to escape her stalker ex-boyfriend. She faces new loves and challenges in her new life in la push. First attempt at this, please be nice!
1. New Life

-Sophia is a high school senior from Maryland who lives by herself after her parent's death. She moves to La push to live with her cousin in hopes to escape her ex-boyfriend who was stalking her at her old high school.

Chapter 1: New life

Why is it so hard to pack things? Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this but I was only taking three suitcases with me on my plane to Washington. Living in a small apartment by myself in the city, I didn't have much room but I had a lot of things hidden away that I wish I would have had room to put out. Between all of my clothes that I was taking and my things for my bed and bathroom, I only had 1 suitcase left. I had so many things I wanted to fit in that one tiny suitcase; my pillow pets, stuffed animals, pictures and memories of my past years in Maryland and things that had belonged to my now deceased parents.

My parents had died just a few months ago in a car crash with a tractor trailer. The truck driving was texting when he swerved directly into my parent's lane and caused a head on collision. As I was already 18 when they died, I didn't have to live with my awful god parents that had avoided me most of my life. I was able to get my own place with the inheritance I received from my parents.

I would love to stay in this town as I have lived here all my life, but, some complications had come up. After my parent's death, I had ended the relationship that I was in of 2 years. I felt that I wasn't in the right state of mind to handle a relationship at the time. Adam on the other hand, thought I was being ridiculous and refused to forget about me. He followed me throughout the days at school and sometimes followed me when I drove back to my apartment. Thankfully he hadn't figured out a way to get inside my building yet, but it was only a matter of time. He's been stalking me for 6 months, texting and calling me throughout the night even after I block his number. Often times when I go out into the city for things I see him in the same store as me or he follows me when walking down the street.

As of now he doesn't know where I am moving to, and I intend to keep it that way. I have only told a few extremely close friends as where I am going and I know that I can trust them to keep my secret because they know how crazy Adam really is.

As I was finish packing my last suitcase of memories of both my parents and my own, I heard my phone ringing over on my dresser. I got up to answer it and saw that it was my cousin, Ashely, who I would be going and staying with in La Push. She has always been like an older sister to me even though she is a thousand miles away.

"Hey Ash, I'm almost finished packing then I'm off to the airport. You're picking me up at 7 right?"

"Yep, 7 sharp, Seth and I will be picking you up."

"Ohhh, so you and this seth kid are still together are you?" I asked giggling remember how great Ashley had claimed Seth is as a boyfriend. I heard her giggle on the other end as well.

"Yes we are girl. I can't wait for you to meet him! He is truly a sweetheart, you'll love him I promise." I could tell she had a giant grin on her face just by talking about him.

"Okay Ash, I'll take your word for it I guess." I heard a car horn from outside the building and looked out the window to see my cab that I had ordered. "But my cabs outside so I'll see you at the airport at 7 with your lover boy." I heard her laughing at the end part but I know she liked it. We said our goodbyes to each other and I started hauling my suitcases out into the cab. I said goodbye to my baby that was sitting in the parking lot. Baby blue Saturn sky, I would miss her for sure but I sold her for some good money that I planned on buying another car in La Push. She wouldn't drive good in the weather up there anyway by what I have heard from Ashely.

Before I knew it I was boarding the tiny plane with about 30 other people flying directly to Washington. This wasn't my first time in an airplane but my first time in one that was this tiny, I've heard rumors before that these flights are much bumpier. I quickly pulled out some sleeping pills that would knock me out for the 3 hour plane ride to Washington. I was out of it before we even got off the runway.

The plane ride was a breeze considering that I don't remember any of it, but from over hearing some of the other passengers, it was a fairly bumpy ride. As I got out of the terminal I was Ashely standing there with a sign saying my name in pink with lots of glitter. She knew me so well. I scanned the people around her looking for this Seth person, but the only people around were girls. When I reached her she gave me a giant bear hug and we were off to go find the rest of my suitcases.

"So, Ashley, I thought that your boy toy was coming with you?"

"Oh don't worry, he's already waiting for you other luggage pieces. I told him just too look for suitcases that are either hot pink or lime green and they'll be yours." I looked at her with a death glare, she always got on me for being so girly while she was the more tom boy of the 2 of us.

Sure enough as we rounded the corner, there was a giant man standing there with all of my luggage. Ashely ran over to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss, it was like she hasn't seen him in a year. As they looked at each other, I was a bit jealous but I would never admit that to her. I missed having someone in my life that I could act like that around, although im sure as hell glad that adam is miles away from me now. As I approached the happy couple, I noticed just how big Seth was: he towered over Ashley's 5 foot 6 figure and he had muscles like a professional body builder through his white t-shirt, although his muscles were much more tasteful than body builders.

"You must be Sophia!" Seth said holding his arms open waiting for a hug, I timidly gave him a hug, but he wasn't having that. He picking me up off the ground and spun me around like I was 5 again. I laughed at how funny he actually was, Ashley was telling the truth.

"So, how about we get this stuff back to our house, then you can come with us to dinner at our friend Emily's house and then tomorrow Ashely can help you get everything unpacked." Seth said it with confidence as if I didn't have another choice, I looked at Ashley to see if he was serious and she was smiling at me and said I'd enjoy the people at Emily's house.

When we got back to Seth and Ashley's house, seth carried all of my things up to my room on the 2nd floor. The 2 of them shared the master bedroom on the bottom floor and I had the 2nd floor all to myself. I walked into the room and it was perfect for me! Black walls with a pink zebra print overtop, I couldn't be more happier, this was like my dream room.

"Ashely! You know me so well!" I exclaimed while giving her a big hug.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," I looked at her strangely but followed her over to the black door in the corner. When she opened it I thought I was going to pass out, it was full walk in closet with a shoe rack. "I figured that this would be your favorite part."

"I love it! All of my clothes and shoes now have a proper home." I said while walking in and exploring the closet a bit more.

"Okay well I know you're in closet heaven right now, but get changed cause we're going to Emily's."

"What should I wear? Dressy or casual? High heels or flats?" I asked nervous about meeting all her friends.

"Relax Soph, just wear jeans and a shirt, half the guys never have shirts on anyways, so you'll be fine in whatever you wanna wear, but I recommend fixing your hair, kinda looks like you joined the mile high club on the plane." She winked at me while laughing and leaving me to get ready in my new room.

I looked in the mirror and realized she was right, my platinum blonde hair was everywhere. I shuddered at her comment about the mile high club, according to her I was still a virgin, but she never knew how adam treated me, and I intended to keep it that way. If she ever found out she would freak out and attempt to kill him, and I didn't need her in jail.

I attempted to tame my hair, but it was just impossible. I gave up and threw it in a messy bun, threw on some skinny jeans and my flip flops and a pink v-neck shirt. I met seth and Ashely downstairs and realized that I interrupted their make-out session. Seth noticed me first and started busting up laughing at my shocked face, while Ashley hid her face from embarrassment. The three of filed into Seth's Chevy truck to drive to Emily's house. I'd never admit it to anyone but, I always had a things for trucks, secretly dodges.

A few minutes later we pulled into a tiny yet homely looking house. Seth and Emily went right inside without even knocking, I thought to myself that I would have to teach that boy some manners. I looked around and instantly felt out of place with everyone else. I looked like I was the youngest one there at 18 and that they were all in their 20's.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Sophia from Maryland, she's going to be living with me and seth now in the room upstairs." Ashley said as she went to sit down with Seth on the couch, I just stood there awkwardly looking around at everyone smiling like a mental patient, they probably thought that I was special. I waved at everyone and went to sit down on the chair next to the couch that was unoccupied when I heard the door open up behind me, does no one around here knock? I turned around to see who it was. That's when I first saw him. He was gorgeous. His short black hair that was so extremely sexy looking on him, not to mention his muscles, they were even bigger than Seth's. He stood around 6 foot 5 and made me look like a midget at my 5 foot 1. I felt like an idiot just standing there staring at this perfect man in front of me. He looked around at everyone before he dropped his eye line to look at me. I swear that my heart stopped, I couldn't look away, though I didn't want to at all. I heard a couple people gasp behind me and it broke me out of my trance. I quickly ducked my head to avoid him from seeing the blush on my face from looking at him and continued to sit down in the chair avoiding eye contact with that gorgeous beast of a man.

"Hey Paul, nice of you to show up." Seth said smirking a bit while looking at me. "Have you met Ashley's cousin Sophia yet? She just moved here tonight."

I turned back around to look at Paul, I guessed that was his name, and he was still staring at me. I couldn't look away, I was caught up in his gaze once again. I smiled at him and I was glad to see that he returned the smile right back.

I heard a womans voice shout from the kitchen that dinner was ready and everyone got up and walked to the table, so I got up to and followed them with paul close behind me.

I thought to myself how attracted I was to him, and wanted to know so much more about him.


	2. Secrets revealed

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

We all entered into the giant kitchen table in Emily's house. Emily insisted that everyone go around the table and say their name since I was new and didn't know everyone. Everyone said their name and I realized that most of the guys had their girlfriends with them, and they all looked at each other the same way that Ashley and Seth look at each other. Sam was with Emily, Seth and Ashley and Jared was with Kim. Paul, Embry, Jacob, and Quil were the only ones at the table without a significant other with them, including me.

Paul was seated beside me at the table and I noticed him staring at me from the corner of my eye every once and awhile throughout dinner. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't get those piercing brown eyes of his out of my head, I didn't want to admit it but I wanted to stare right back at him, but I restrained myself. I could feel the awkward tension between the two of us and everyone else seemed to notice it to.

After dinner was over, Kim, Ashley and Emily all went to the kitchen and I tried to come with them to help clean up, but Ashley insisted that they have it covered and that I wasn't allowed to help. So I was forced to sit awkwardly with the rest of the guys in the living room while they were watching baseball. I tried focusing on the tv but I could feel paul's eyes burning into my head. I couldn't help but blush just thinking about his gorgeous body and how much I was attracted to him.

I heard him stand up from across the room but he didn't go anywhere. "Um, Sophia, would you, um, care to join me for a walk? I need some fresh air and I'd love to be the first one to show you the beach."

"Sure Paul, I'd love to see the beach." I said while standing, I couldn't help but notice how his face lit up when I said that I would go with him, I couldn't lie, I was excited to be alone with him and talk to him. I followed him outside and stood there waiting for him to lead the way, knowing I would get us both lost in the woods.

"So Sophia, how are you liking it so far?"

"Um, its alright I guess, hopefully I can actually enjoy it after I get settled in and everything. I think im too exhausted to really take everything in right now." After I said that I noticed that Paul got frantic and slowed down this walking pace.

"We can go back to Emily's if you want, if you're too tired. I don't want to make you feel like you have to be out here with me." He said looking me directly in the eyes, I knew from that moment on that he wouldn't make me do anything that I wouldn't want to. And that was a change for me.

"Oh, of course not, I don't mind." I said quickly, I didn't want to go back in there and sit awkwardly with the rest of the guys. "As long as you don't get me lost out here" I said while laughing shyly "I've always been afraid to be alone in the dark." I said with a shudder thinking about my past.

"I would never leave you out here alone Sophia, there's too much danger out here for any girl like yourself to be out at night alone." Paul said with his jaw tense and his muscles twitching beneath his skin. I wanted to reach out and touch them but I held my hands in my back pockets to restrain myself.

"Okay, well that's good to know then. So, um, how old are you Paul?" I asked just wanting to know more about this glorious man.

"I'm 23, but can pass as 25." He said laughing. "Ashley said that you were 18, is that right?"

"Yep, I'll be 19 on February 21st."

"You look a lot younger" he said with a laugh, "I mean after all you are like what, 4 foot tall?" After that he busted up with laughter.

I giant smacked his arm, taking notice of how hard and muscular his arms really were. "I'm 5 foot 2 thank you very much. I can't help it I got the short gene." I said enjoy hearing the sound of Paul's laugh, it made me smile. "At least I'm not the size of bigfoot like you guys are! Seriously is there anyone besides the girls around here that are normal height?"

"Okay okay I'm sorry, short girls are cuter anyway." He said with a wink and smirking at me, he had a extremely sexy smirk. "And about the height, it's…well it's a long story. Too long for tonight's walk."

I noticed how he looked off into the distance after he said that, I must hear that story soon. I'll ask Ashley about it later. "So Paul, you gotta girlfriend?" I figured I better just come out and ask it before I get my hopes up for anything further.

He smiled at me, it made my heart melt. "Nope, single and ready to mingle. What about you miss Sophia, surely a pretty girl like yourself would have a boyfriend."

"Well Mr. Paul, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm single as well." I said laughing at us being formal with each other.

Paul wiggled his eye brows at me after hearing that and smirked that oh so sexy smirk. I just couldn't get enough of that. I looked ahead to where we were walking and realized that we were on a giant cliff overlooking the ocean and the beach.

"Wow. It's really pretty up here. With the moon and everything lighting up the water and the beach and everything." I admired this scene so much, i could stand up here all night and just look out over the water and be completely happy.

I walked closer to the edge of the cliff and I heard Paul who was closer to the tree line before run up beside me and grabbed my hand. I looked at our hands together than back up at him with a questioning look on my face, not that I minded him holding my hand or anything.

"What, you think I'm gonna let you get close to the edge without me around? Well you are so wrong miss Sophia. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you on my watch, or anything happened to you in general even if im not around." He looked me straight in the eyes while saying this and I could tell he meant every word that he said. He wasn't joking around about my safety.

"Well okay then, so as long as I hold your hand, I can get closer then?" I asked, wanting him to keep holding onto my hand. He nodded his head and tightened his grip on my hand as I walked closer to the edge, close enough that my toes where hanging off of the edge. I could feel Paul tense up beside me the closer I got. Wow this guy really is a freak about safety.

After we stood there for a good 10 minutes just enjoying the view in silence, paul finially broke it. "Well, it's getting late, and I don't want to keep you up any longer than I have to if your exhausted, so why don't we get away from the edge and start walkin back to emily's?" I nodded, I was feeling extremely tired all the sudden and was ready to crash.

Throughout the walk back, paul never let go of my hand, I took pride by the fact that maybe he wanted to be something other than just friends. But was I honestly ready to start another relationship, after all i had just gotten rid of my ex stalker adam in Maryland.

I had been so tired and not thinking clearly that I hadn't even noticed that paul was talking to me. I was fully alert when he stopped walking and gently touched my shoulder asking me if I was okay.

"Yeah paul, I'm okay I'm just extremely tired right now." I said with a yawn.

"Do you want me to give you a piggy back ride the rest of the way back? We still have another good 10 minutes after all." He asked looking down at me with that stare that just made my heart melt, I couldn't even talk, I just shook my head and allowed him to pull me up onto his back.

As soon as I was on his back I noticed how hot his skin was, I got alarmed and quickly asked him if he was feeling okay.

"Yes Sophia, I'm perfectly fine. My temperature has always run high, but I'm not sick or anything I promise." He said it with such certainty I couldn't not believe him.

"Are you sure im not to heavy for you or anything, I don't wanna hurt your back or anything."

"Seriously Soph, you can't weigh more than 110 lbs., I can barely even tell you're on my back. Haven't you noticed my enormous muscles?" he asked me laughing while flexing his arms, which cause me to laugh at his cockiness towards himself.

The rest of the way back I was silent as I tried to keep myself awake while on pauls back. I was afraid if I fell asleep that my legs and arms would loose their grip causing me to fall on my back and embarrass myself. But thankfully we made it back to the house before that could happen. When we walked threw the door all eyes were on us as I was still on paul's back like a monkey. I quickly hopped off to avoid everyone's stares and smirking towards us. I quickly spotted my cousin and sighed in relief that she hadn't left without me.

"Ashley are you ready to go? I've had a long day and im ready to crash in my new bed."

"Yeah sure Sophia we were waiting for you to get back." Her and seth said their goodbyes to everyone and I did the same and followed them out to get back into the truck. But before I got off the porch, someone's hand grabbed by arm and gently pulled me back, Paul.

"So, Sophia, can I possibly have your number? Maybe we can do something again tomorrow after you unpack everything? I mean only if you want too. I would love to get to know you better."

"Um, yeah sure paul." He handed me his phone and I quickly typed my number in and gave it back to him. He smiled as our hand touched again. We said our goodbyes and he promised that he would text me tomorrow morning to make plans. I made my way back to the truck where Ashley was half asleep leaning on Seth for support, I laughed at the sight and thought about how maybe someday I would be able to do that with paul.

When we got back to the house I was more awake than I was before but only because of the bumpy ride and the loud noise of seth's truck. Ashley however was out. Seth and I looked at her and both laughed at the sight of her asleep.

"She always falls asleep when I'm driving. She used to get nightmares a lot and I would always take her for a drive to get her to fall back asleep peacefully." Seth admitted while he was lovingly staring at Ashley's sleeping form in the truck. I couldn't help but aw at the adoration that he truly had for her, I prayed that they would stay together because they were just too god damn cute to break up.

It didn't take me very long to fall asleep. As soon as I was changed into my shorts and t-shirt and had put my sheets and comforter on my bed I was out like a light. But, most like other nights, I woke up in the middle of the night fearing that there was someone watching me. When I woke up I noticed how cold it was here, I would need to invest in a heated blanket just to stay warm around here, and it's not even winter yet. I layed in bed for awhile trying to go back to sleep, but I couldn't shake that same feeling from Maryland that Adam was standing outside of the house staring at me. Just trying to get into my room somehow and torture me and take advantage of me like he had so many other nights when we were still dating. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink and hopefully feel more relaxed, maybe it was just because I was in an unknown environment, I surely hoped that was the only reason for this feeling.

I don't remember falling back asleep, but the next time I woke up the sun was shining in threw the window making the glitter on my walls light up and make beautiful patterns against the ceiling. I remembered giving paul my number last night and I quickly reached over to check my phone to see if I had any messages. To my surprise, I had 4 new messages.

The first message was from paul: _Good morning Sophia. Hope you slept good and hope your rested for our date later(; Text me later once you are done setting up your new room. –Paul _ I smiled as I read the message as he called our seeing each other again tonight as a 'date'. I didn't mind one bit.

The second message was from my best friend back in Maryland: _Sophia! Come back to me..i'm so not ready to start senior year without my partner in crime. Miss you lots girl, text me later. – Christina_ I sure did miss her a lot. She was my rock threw everything this past year and I don't know how I would have survived without her by my side threw it all.

The next two messages were from a blocked number : _Sophia, I don't know why you didn't tell me you were leaving. That was not a very nice thing to do, especially since im your boyfriend. – Adam. _I was used to these kind of messages from him, I always ignored him. _Sophia, I miss you dearly. But I know where you are now. You can't hide from me you sneaky bitch. Just wait til I get my hands on you. Then you will remember who you really belong to. I love you Sophia. –Adam._

The last message scared me a bit. Could he honestly know where I am? I told so few people that he would have to force it out of them, they all knew my situation with him and they would never give it up for no reason. I would have to get in touch with them later and make sure that they are all okay. But for now, I had bigger things to worry about. Was Adam really telling the truth, did he really know where I'm at? If he did, I had no doubt that he would make himself noticeable to me in the small town in La Push in the next couple of days. I crossed my fingers that he was just bull-shitting all of his information. But if he wasn't, I know have a reason to be scared again.


	3. bonfires

The next morning when I woke up, I heard Seth and Ashley downstairs talking about something. They both had very serious tones about whatever they were talking about. I quietly opened up my door, and slipped out into the hallway to possibly hear what they were talking about. Now normally I wouldn't do this, but I was so interested by their conversation because they were being so quiet. I couldn't really make out what they were saying but I kept hearing words like "pack" and "patrolling" but the weirdest thing of all, they were saying both mine and pauls name. Maybe there was a secret gang around here and the cops were looking for them? But I don't know how Paul and I would play into that? I honestly had no idea. I figured that If I could get Ashely alone at some point she would tell me what they were talking about, she always cracked under pressure.

I accidentally shifted my weight in the wrong direction and the floorboards beneath me squeaked, it was clearly obvious that I was standing here listening to them. I quickly jumped into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in to try and act as if I was just walking from my room to the bathroom across the hall.

After my shower, I went downstairs to find Ashley by herself in the kitchen washing dishes. I walked up, grabbed a towel and started drying the ones that she had already washed.

"Oh, hey Sophia. You don't have to dry them if you don't want to, I was just gonna lay them here until the dried."

"It's no problem Ashley honestly. If im gonna be living here I might as well start pullin my weight. I don't want you guys to think that im a slacker." I said honestly, I never liked doing chores before my parent's death, but after I lived by myself for a few months, I learned to take responsibility for things around the house and I felt bad for not helping them out before.

"Well thanks Sophia. I appreciate it, it'll be nice to have someone around the house In the mornings, well until you start school back up in a couple weeks."

"No problem, is Seth at work during the mornings?"

"Um, yeah, something like that. But anyways he never gets back at the house til around 2." She said quickly looking at the clock on the stove, once she saw that it was only 10, she sighed and looked sad.

I felt bad for her, at least I'll be around. We can have lots of girl time, and hopefully I can get some information out of her about what her and Seth were talking about this morning. I wouldn't have cared so much about their conversation if they weren't mentioning my name.

"So, I overhead Seth and you talking earlier, anything you wanna tell me about? Cause I heard you guys mention my name, and Pauls."

"Oh yeah, we were just talking about how cute you guys would be together as a couple. What do you think about him Sophia? Isn't he a cutie." She was definitely encouraging me to go out with Paul.

"Yeah I guess he is a cutie, even though im sure he could kill me if he wanted to. Seriously Ashley, are you and the other girls putting steroids secretly in their food or what? They're all so huge! And besides, I don't want to rush into a relationship, especially after…well yeah." I didn't want to think about that, remembering the text that I got from him last night.

"Sophia, you know if you ever want to talk about anything I'm always here to listen to you and give you advice. About anything, any of us girls would, or even guys. I know that you don't know them that well at the moment, but trust me, soon enough you will think of them more like a family. We all have each other's back and will always talk to you if you need anything Sophia."

"Thanks Ash, that's good to know. Are any of them the same age as me, like gonna be seniors this year?"

"Umm, yeah Jacob and Jared's girlfriend Kim are both gonna be seniors this year. And Quil is gonna be a junior. But you guys might have some classes together." I sure as hell hoped so, I didn't want to start off my senior year in high school as the new girl who didn't have any friends the first couple days of school. " "And we're having a bonfire tonight up on the beach, where you and paul went last night, and you're coming tonight, don't worry Paul will be there." She said laughing at me and winked. I couldn't help but blush, I mean maybe I did have feelings for Paul? I just hoped that if something did happen between the two of us that he would take it slow. I needed a slow and easy going relationship after the one with Adam.

"Okay, yeah It sounds like it would be fun. And it gives me more opportunities to get to know everyone else better I guess. So what do you guys do at these bonfires?"

"Well, there's always food and drinks and stuff and alcohol, but you girly are still under aged, so none of that for you." She laughed at me and kept saying how I wasn't allowed to have any fun. But I think if I worked my charm on paul tonight, that he would give me some of his. "And then after a while we listen to the elders talk about the ancient legends and stuff like that. It might sound boring but trust me, it's actually interesting and you'll really get into it."

"Hey now Ashley, don't tell me I can't drink. I remember you being quite the little party goer when you were in high school." I said with an evil grin on my face as I helped Ashley put away all the dishes that we did together. "I can have fun if I want to girl. Besides, I feel like all the guys drink that are under 21 and I doubt that anyone cares."

"Relax Sophia, you can drink I don't care," she said laughing at the fact that I took her so seriously. "No one up there is gonna care what ya do, well except maybe Paul…but other than that just have a good time and don't do anything that could get ya in jail. Although around here the police don't really care what we do. They're too afraid of the guys to come around and do anything about us if we're not following the rules.

"Okay, what time are we leaving?"

"We'll probably leave here around 6, and then we'll go to Emily's for awhile and hang out until the guys get off of work, then head up to the beach."

We parted our ways as she went to go take a shower and I went to finish unpacking my room and getting everything where I wanted it to go. But before I did that, I decided that I would text paul and ask him about the bonfire tonight. I guess we couldn't have a 'date' but we could still hang out with each other tonight at least. Even if there was other people around staring at us and making it awkward.

I opened up the text that he sent me last night and hit the reply button: _Hey Paul, I hope you're coming to the bonfire tonight cause Ashley's making me go. And it'd be nice if we could maybe get to know each other better and hang out more?(: Well anyways I'll see you at Emily's tonight hopefully before we head up the beach. – Sophia._

I layed my phone down on my bed and turned up my music really loudly so that I could jam out to it and unpack at the same time, hopefully it would make it go quicker. 3 hours later I had my room set up perfect. Every picture frame was hung up straight on the wall and all my little trinkets and memories were neatly set up and displayed around my room, and all my clothes were unpacked into my new closet that I loved oh so very much.

I checked my phone to see how much time I had to relax before I had to get ready for the bonfire later tonight. It was 3:45 so I had about an hour to kill before I could do my hair and make-up and help Ashley with anything thing that she needed. I had 1 new text message, from paul: _Sophia, I hope you had a good day unpacking things, I just got off work and I'm gonna go take a quick nap. But of course I'll be going to the bonfire tonight so I can see you. I'm sure that you'll look gorgeous. –Paul. _

His message made my smile so big, possibly the biggest smile that I've ever had in my life, I couldn't wait to see him tonight. I just wanted to let my hair down and have a good time hanging out with him and the other members of this 'family' that I was being brought into by Ashley and Seth. And who knows, maybe something will happen tonight between me and Paul. Maybe tonight will be my deciding factor to if I really do like him or not. I mean I know that I have feelings for him I just don't know how strong they really are.

Before I knew it I was all ready and on my way to Emily's with Ashley and Seth. I was so nervous just to see Paul again but I feel like I haven't seen him for days. I really did miss him. Was It weird that I just met him last night and I already wanted to spend every second my day and night with him?

When we reached Emily and Sam's house it seemed that everyone else was already there. I quickly scanned my eyes around the room looking for the only person that I really wanted to see. At first I didn't see him, but then I found him emerging from the kitchen with a beer in his hand. Our eyes met and I couldn't look away, just like yesterday. The only thing that broke my eye contact was that he didn't have a shirt on, I couldn't help but stare at those glorious abs that he had, I just wanted to rub my hands down them so bad. I don't know how long I stared at his chest, but before I knew it he was right in front of my face waving his hand up and down trying to get my attention.

"See something you like, Sophia?" He whispered in my ear while laughing a sexy laugh that just wanted to make me melt. I could feel the blush creep up onto my face and I felt extremely embarrassed that everyone caught me staring at Paul for that long. I could hear their laughter from around the room.

"Sophia don't worry, we've all been in that situation plenty of times." Emily said laughing while I looked around and saw all of the other girls laughing and nodding their heads as well. I didn't feel quite so bad after that then.

Whenever we were leaving to drive up to the bonfire, I headed over to Seth's truck when someone grabbed my hand and stopped me. Paul.

"You can ride with me If you want to Sophia." He said quietly, like he was almost pleading for me to ride with him, how I could I deny him after getting lost into those eyes of his. I followed him over without saying a word, just smiling, and got into his truck with Quil. He had a nice truck, there was no denying that. It looked to be around a 2003 dodge cummins that was a dark blue in color, and my favorite part was that it had a lift kit on it. I was definitely gonna be falling for him now. I mean not that I wasn't before but seeing his truck just made me fall head over heels for him. I hope that doesn't make ma shallow person. I mean I like him for the person he is and his personality, him having a nice truck is just an extra bonus for me.

The short ride over was fairly quiet, except for Quil who was nagging me about how life was in Maryland. He asked me what kind of things I was into, my favorite food and music and about what school was like there. I answered all his questions without hesitation, I wasn't just doing it for Quil's sake either, I wanted Paul to learn more about me too.

"So, Sophia, what about your past boyfriends, what were they like?" Quil asked, I could see Pauls fists tighten up around the steering wheel and he looked in the rear view mirror to glare at quil.

"Um, quil. I'm sorry but that's just a subject that I'd really not talk about." I said quietly avoiding eye contact with either of them while looking out my window. I heard a sound that sounded a lot like a slap, I turned around to see Quil holding the side of his face, and Paul was just staring out the windshield focusing on the road. I didn't want to get involved in their silent argument, so I just kept my mouth shut and went back to staring out the window.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot that was only a short walk from the beach. The sunset looked gorgeous and I got to get a better look at the beach since it was dark when I was with Paul last night. We all got out of the truck, but once again, Paul grabbed my hand before I could walk with the others to where the fire was. I looked at him in confusing and asked him what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Sophia, about the things that Quil was asking. I hope he wasn't making you uncomfortable. I just wanted to clear up the air before we spend the next couple hours together, ya know in case you thought that I made him ask those questions. Cause I would never do that." He said leaning up against the side of his truck, looking extremely sorry and so so sexy at the moment.

"Paul, I know that you didn't do that. I would hope that you know that you can come ask me any of those questions and I would've given you the same answers." I said honestly. Although I didn't bring up the fact that I probably wouldn't have told him anything about my past relationship either.

"Okay, well good. Now, how about we forget about that extremely awkward truck ride, and go have some fun tonight." He said laughing while he pulled me away from this truck.

"Oh, Paul. Before I forget to tell you, you have an extremely sexy truck. And if it ever goes missing, I'm not saying I took it or anything but I might be sitting in my driveway." And with me saying that he busted up laughing.

"Well, anytime you wanna take if for a little spin just let me know, the keys are all yours." He said, and he was being completely honest. How did I find such an amazing man? Hopefully he shared the same feelings towards me as I did to him. That would be one very awkward conversation if he didn't. But oh well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when the time comes to it.

When we got up to the spot of the bonfire, Paul led me over to the food table and we both got food to it. I just got a simple cheeseburger that sam had made on the grill and a drink to go with it. Paul on the other hand, had 3 cheeseburgers, 4 hot dogs, 2 mountain pies and about 10 cookies. I was shocked when I witnessed him eat all of that in a matter of 10 minutes. How could he not be sick after that? Once he was done eating, he looked over at me and died of laughter from the shock on my face after watching him eat that. He got up and threw our plates into the fire, went over to the cooler and grabbed 2 beer bottles. I just assumed that he was gonna drink both of them, I mean he knew I was under aged. But, despite my thinking, Paul handed me one of the bottles.

"Seriously Paul, you do know I'm still only 18 right?"

"Sophia, look around," I followed his instructions and noticed that everyone else who was under 21 was also drinking to. "up here no one cares, as long as you don't get totally out of control." He said with a smirk. I smiled up at him and took the open bottle from his hand and said thanks.

A couple of beers later and some time talking with paul about what life was like around here on the reservation, Sam got us all to calm down and brought an elder looking man to sit on the piece of wood that was facing all of us. Paul whispered in my ear that he was Old Quil, and that he would be talking about the legends and things that are based on the reservation.

Ashley was completely right. It was far from boring. I couldn't help but get so entertained and involved with the stories that he was telling. They were all so fascinating, about the cold-ones and the strange men who turned into wolfs around the reservation. Whoever came up with these stories deserved an major award for their creativity.


	4. knowing

By the end of the night of listening to the Old quil tell the stories of the reservation, I was so tired. Paul and I were leaning up against a log together and I had my head on his shoulder trying to stay awake. Every once and a while I would feel the weight of his head laying on top of mine. I didn't mind it at all, it was sort of comforting actually.

I don't remember ever falling completely asleep but apparently I did, before I knew it I was being cradled in Paul's arms as he carried me back to his truck down the beach.

"Hey look who's finally awake." He said laughing.

"Shush, I can walk now, you don't have to carry me Paul." Although I'd never admit it to him but I wish he wouldn't put me down. I loved being in his arms.

"Nahh, I'm okay with carrying you. Anyways I wouldn't wanna risk you walking when you're half asleep and fall and hurt yourself. Cause then I would feel so horrible." His face went into a frown after the last sentence. I couldn't help but aw at how cute and adorable he could be.

"Hey paul, as anyone told you that you're like a giant teddy bear?"

He started laughing at me, and I felt like a real idiot for saying that. "Honestly, no. But I can be your giant teddy bear if ya want Sophia. I can't let my guard down around everyone, wouldn't want them all to think im a big softie like I am when you come around." He looked down at me and smiled, I just couldn't get enough of staring into his eyes. I was absolutely sure that I was falling in love with his man.

We got back to his truck and it was just him and I for the ride home I guess cause quil was nowhere in sight. He opened up my door, while he was still holding me, and lifted me up into the seat and buckled my seatbelt. He was such a sweetheart. He shut my door and walked over to his side and started up the truck, and started to drive me back to Ashley's house. I checked my phone for the first time this night to see what time it was, Paul's dash clock didn't work. Maybe I can buy him a new radio set for his truck for Christmas if we're dating? But anyways, when I looked at my phone, I had another new blocked message. I was afraid to open it, but I did anyways: _Sophia, don't worry. I'm on my way out to get you out of that horrible place called La push. It sound awful. Then I'll bring you back to Maryland and we can start a new life together. Or if there's somewhere else you wanna go, ill take you there. Since you are my princess and everything. Goodnight love- Adam. _

After reading the message I quickly closed the message and threw it on the floor of Paul's truck. He looked at me in horror and immediately asked if something was wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about. Just some people back at home. They're just a little upset that I moved out here so suddenly."

"You sure Sophia? It seemed like there's more to it than that. But don't worry, I won't force it out of you if you don't wanna tell me right now. But I'll always be here for you to talk to if you ever want to talk about things." He said looking at me with honesty.

"Thanks paul. That means a lot."

Sadly, 5 minutes later we were back in Ashley's driveway parked behind Seth's truck. Paul turned off the truck, but I didn't make any more to get out. I just sat there and looked out the window, I wish that paul could spend the night with me, even if he had to sleep on the couch, we could stay up late and watch movies and talk about things. But sooner or later I was going to have to go inside. I opened the door and hopped out of the truck and heard Paul doing the same thing on the other side. We met in front of the truck and just stood there staring at each other.

"Well, I guess I'll text you later?" he asked questioningly.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course paul, you can text me whenever you want. I'll always answer you."

I didn't know what to do, we were just standing there staring at each other. I mean I was fine with that but I was extremely tired and did want to make it inside at some point tonight. Before I could even tell what was going on, Paul had me in a giant bear hug that was unescapable. But I didn't mind one bit. I wrapped my arms around his giant build as best as I could and just enjoyed the moment of peace that we were both in. When he finally put me back down on the ground, I turned my face up to look at him and say goodbye, but his lips came crashing down on mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kept me there. It was just a simple kiss, no tongue or anything, but it was amazing. After standing there like that for about 2 minutes, I finally pulled back. This boy was driving my absolutely insane!

"I'm sorry Sophia, I really shouldn't have done that." Paul said quickly after I pulled away. "I mean you just got here and I feel like I forced you to kiss me. I hope that you don't get mad at me for this. I mean I don't even know if you have a boyfriend back at home. I really hope that you don't though, that would make this a whole new level of awkward."

"Paul, don't worry I don't feel like you forced yourself on me. And besides, I very much enjoyed our kiss." I said smiling up at him. "I'm not mad at you at all, it was just a natural instinct for you to do it, I understand. And, I don't have a boyfriend. Trust me on that one." I avoided eye contact on the last part and looked out into the tree line that was beside my new house. I was thinking about how Adam could show up here any day and be standing out there watching me. I surely hoped that I could figure out what do to before all of that happened.

Paul noticed that I was looking off into the woods and pulled my face back to look at him with his fingers. "Sophia, are you okay? You look like your scared or something? There's nothing in the woods if that's what you're worried about right now." He could read my face so well, like a book.

"How can you be sure of that paul?" I asked with a shudder.

"Well, just…because Sophia. You'll understand what I mean later okay? But for now, I think that you need to go get some sleep." He said while turning me around so that I was facing the house. I started walking towards the house and once I was opening up the front door, I turned around and saw Paul still standing there staring at me. He opened the door of his truck, blew me a goodnight kiss, and got in and drove off. I smiled about the kiss he blew me and wished it would have been another real one.

I went inside and noticed all the lights were off. I figured that Ashley and Seth were tired like me and had already gone to bed. I reached into my back pocket to grab my phone to see what time it really was, but my phone wasn't there. I quickly checked all my other pockets and my sweatshirt and still came up with no phone. I then remembered that I threw it on the floor of Pauls truck after I read the text from adam. I wasn't too worried about it, I'm sure that he would realize that it was there and bring it back to me tomorrow at some point. A part of me wished that he would secretly just go through my phone and read the messages from Adam. So that he knew what was going on and then I could explain the rest of the story too him. But if he didn't go threw them I would have to tell him eventually about Adam. I mean sooner or later Paul would notice if I was being stalked by some weird kid right? But I didn't want to this about that right now. All I wanted to do was sleep. I went upstairs quietly hoping not to wake Seth or Ashley and went into my room and took my make up off and changed my clothes back to my sweatpants and I was asleep like that.

*PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW*

After I dropped Sophia off back at her house, I felt like I was 14 again and I just had my first kiss. My stomach was full of butterflies and I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. Oh well, I think I will always feel like this after I kiss her though. After all that's what all the other guys have said after they've found their imprint. I really hoped that Sophia was paying attention tonight during the stories, it would make things so much easier when I explain them too her tomorrow. Hopefully she doesn't freak out to bad, or pass out or anything.

When I pulled up to my tiny house that I lived in by myself, I heard something vibrating along the floor of the truck somewhere. I turned the truck off so that I could understand better where It was coming from. I looked over to the passenger side and saw Sophia's phone being lit up in the darkness and it was vibrating as well. I reached over and picked it up and saw that she had 1 new message, from a blocked number.

A part of me really wanted to open up the message and see what had freaked her out earlier, maybe it was from the same person that was sending texts from a blocked number. I didn't want her to get upset at me though if I went threw her phone without her permission. But in the end, I had to consider her safety. If someone was harassing her through these blocked messages, I wanted to know about it. And I wasn't sure if she would be able to tell me, well maybe if I told her about the imprint tomorrow and how important she is to me that she might want to tell me if something or someone was bothering her. But I ultimately couldn't risk it. So I decided to just take the risk and open up her new message from this blocked number.

_Dear little Bitch. I've booked my plane to Washington. I'm coming to take you back with me. If I can't have you no one can. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you come back with me. And if you refuse, well, you'll just have to suffer the consequences. See you soon. –Adam. _

I couldn't believe what I had just read. It took everything in my power not to crush her phone and phase right there. I saw that she had 3 other messages from this blocked number as well, and I couldn't restrain myself. I just had to read them. After I read them I realized how bad I was shaking. I couldn't take it anymore and I had to get out of my truck or I would completely destroy it. I threw sophia's phone down the the seat an leaped out of the truck and phased in midair. Thank god I didn't have neighbors. Once I was phased I just started running, I had no idea where I was going but I just needed to run. Get rid of my anger. I decided to run to Sophia's house, if I saw her all safe and sound I knew that I would calm down. I couldn't believe that she was being harassed by whoever this Adam kid was. If he ever crosses my path when I'm with her or tries to harm or in any way, well it wasn't going to end good on his side. He seemed like a bipolar psychotic kidnapper or something. At one point he was all sweet and innocent and then before you knew it he was calling her a bitch and saying that he was going to take her back to Maryland. If he ever thinks about taking her away I will kill him.

I soon approached Sophia's house and quickly identified the window on the 2nd floor of which room was hers. I could see through the window at her pink walls in the darkness. Thank god that there was a tree nearby her window that I would be able to climb up and just look at her. I went to phase back and realized that I didn't have any clothes because I destroyed mine earlier. But I remembered that all the girls decided to put extra shorts outside in a basked beside the doors. They knew us all so well and that we'd all eventually tear ours up and we'd be naked.

Once I'd found the shorts, I was up the tree in no time and sitting on the branch that was closest to Sophia's window. Luckily her bed was right across from the window so I could see right in. She was sleeping so peacefully and she looked like an angel. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head in the sexiest way possible. She could wear It like that around me all the time and I would never complain.

Once I saw that Sophia was safe and asleep in her bed, I decided to run for a little while longer. Maybe to talk to whoever was patrolling about the whole situation. Luckily Sam was patrolling that night by himself. He has the best head on his shoulders out of the pack and I trusted him to keep it a secret from the rest of the guys for the time being. I'd come to them for help if I needed it, but I didn't want them slipping up around Sophia yet that I knew about this Adam kid.

_Hey Sam, I hope you don't mind that I'm out running, I just needed to clear my head for a while and I was hoping that I could talk to you about some things. _I asked as I ran along side of him as we ran the outside of the perimeter. He slowed down after we realized it was safe for now, so that we could talk better without running.

_Of course Paul, it's nice to have some company out here. What's on your mind kid? _

I explained the situation about the texts on Sophia's phone from Adam and asked him what he thought the best way to bring it up to her would be.

_Well, I would bring it up as soon as you can. But I would tell her about the imprint and the pack first, so she understands your protective instinct over her. I'm sure after you tell her that she'll let you help. She might be stubborn about it and say that she can handle it on her own but you can't risk her safety like that. This kid sounds like a real creep and he'll do whatever it takes to take her away from you. _

Sam was right. I can't risk anything happening to her from Adam. I just really wanted to go wake her up now so that I could tell her everything and find out more about this adam kid and why he's so obsessed with her.

_Thanks sam, I appreciate the advice. I'm just not sure how she'll react to all of the stuff from last night, the legends and stuff. She seemed to think it was all made up. I hope she doesn't think that we're all crazy or something. _

_Well if she does, just phase and show her. Just keep her calm and tell her everything that she wants to know about us. I hope you figure everything out paul, I'll be at home tomorrow if you wanna come by and talk about it before you go over to Sophia's house. I'm gonna get pack to patrolling now, you better go home and rest up, you'll need it for that conversation. Just remember to keep calm and not phase around her if something upsets her. _The tone in his head got all sad, and I knew he was thinking about Emily.

_Thanks Sam. _With that I left him alone in his thoughts about Emily. I know he doesn't like many people hearing his thoughts about Emily after what happened because of him phasing near her. I hoped I can restrain myself tomorrow if Sophia tells me about Adam, if the situation gets to bad, I would be running far away from her to phase. She didn't need to be afraid of both me and Adam. I would be her savior in the situation. I would protect her with my life against this kid. He would get what he deserves and leave her alone.


End file.
